


The Rain Falls

by BluePhinx



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Anna - Freeform, Anna Frozen - Freeform, Arendelle, Disney, Free Verse, Frozen 2013, Gen, Grief, Grieving, One Shot, Poetry, free form, frozen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1368238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePhinx/pseuds/BluePhinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rain falls as Anna grieves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rain Falls

The rain falls.

 The rain falls but she barely feels.

Soaked and numb...the rain falls still.

Unmoving she stays - save for the tremors.  

The tremors - from heart down to hands...

Everywhere is consumed.

 

The rain falls.

 Which ones are tears?

Which are drops from above?

Furious is the falling.

The world but a cold blur of sights unseen...

Unseen by her eyes - eyes of sea blue green.

They won't come.

Lost to the waves...lost to the sea.

 

The rain falls.

Maybe it was a dream.

The rain from the heavens...

Maybe it will bring them home.

Bring them home to awake warm in safe arms....

Safe arms meant for both - for two.  

Awake from the nightmare.

 

The rain falls.

They won't come.

Lost to waves...lost to the sea.

The tremors - from heart down to hands....

Unyielding but she barley feels.

Furious is the falling. 

 

The rain falls.

Dark, churning, rolling like smoke...

The clouds sink lower to the frigid Earth.

Soaked and numb...unmoving she stays.

Save for the tremors. 

 

The rain falls still.

Why? Why won't she come?

The only one she has left...

The rain falls.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of experimental. I might also do a more narrative style format at some point. 
> 
> Possible alternate line: Tears mix with the drops from above - no longer to tell apart.


End file.
